Home with heart, love and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah and her parents and family are spelunking in a cave and are transported to Thundera on Third earth. There they meet the royal family and they discover they had become lions. Lion-o and Hannah fall in love and soon things are looking up. Rated M to be safe. Tygra/Cheetara Lion-o/oc.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah came from a large family that stuck together. She had her parents Eli and Lucy, her older brother Levi, her younger brother Damien, and her younger sister Abigail. She also had her Uncles Marcus, Allen, and Benny, her Aunts Sophie, Tina and Lily, and her cousins Timothy, Greg, Hailey, Emily and Hector on her dad's side. She had her uncles Richard, and Walter, her aunts Maggie, and Rachel, and her cousins, Travis, Caleb, and Olivia on her mom's side. She also had her grandparents on both parents sides.

Today this large family was going spelunking together for a family reunion. They were enjoying the cave when Hannah found a text and read it. "Go fulfill the destiny of your own and all in your group will fulfill their own," Hannah read.

Then the whole family was zapped out of the cave and found themselves in the universe and they saw their reflections in the water. "Like we are humanoid lions," Eli said.

"Not just any lions, white lions," Lucy said.

"Now what are we going to do," Marcus said.

"I don't know," Eli said.

"I shouldn't have read that Text," Hannah said.

"It's alright Hannah we are not mad." Lucy said.

"Thanks Mom," Hannah said.

"Look at our clothes they are different." Damien said.

"Yes, but we better get moving," Levi said.

"Let's go," Abigail said.

As they were walking they saw a gate and it was to a large city. "Welcome fellow cats," an old Lynx-o said. "Welcome to Thundera," he said.

"Thank you, I am Eli, and this my family," Eli said.

"Pleased to meet you and you all smell like lions, and pardon me for saying that I can't see, but I know cats when smell them," Lynx-o said.

"It's alright when I was a boy I had a blind grandfather, he knew it was me by hearing my voice," Eli said.

"That's nice," Lynx-o said. "Enjoy Thundera," he said.

"Thank you," Eli said.

They were exploring Thundera. Hannah bumped into a cat a big one. "Oh pardon me," Hannah said.

"Hello beautiful what's your name?" he said in flirty manner.

"Hannah," Hannah said.

"Such a unique name," he said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"You should spend time with a real cat like me," he said grabbing her.

"No thank you," Hannah said pulling her arm away.

"Excuse I wasn't asking you," he said grabbing Hannah again.

"Let go!" Hannah said kicked him.

"Ouch why I oughta!" he said knocked Hannah down and picked up roughly by the arm.

"Help!" Hannah shouted.

"Hannah," Eli said. "Let go of my daughter," he said.

"I just want to be with her," the cat said and knocked down Eli.

"Unhand that girl!" a voice said.

"Says who?" the cat said.

"I do," the other cat said who was wearing a cloak.

"Yeah right," the first cat said.

"Unhand her and leave that family alone, by order of Prince Lion-o!" the cloaked cat said removing his hood.

The cat was making a grab for a knife. "Oh yeah Prince Lion-o!" the cat said forgetting he was in the presence of the prince. Then he grabbed Hannah and held her. "If she doesn't come with me she's a goner." he said. The knife was at Hannah's throat.

"Release her," Lion-o said.

"No," the cat said.

Lion-o made grabbed for Hannah and kicked her free and he got cut by the cat. "Argh!" Lion-o shouted.

Some nearby Guards heard Lion-o's cry of pain. "Prince Lion-o!" the guards said.

"You're hurt," one them said.

"Arrest that bobcat!" Lion-o said pointing. "He threatened this girl's life if she didn't go with him, and he was bothering her family and attacked me!" he said.

"Yes Prince Lion-o," they said and grabbed the man.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked Lion-o.

"I think so," Lion-o said. "You are new to Thundera, I have never seen white lions around here," he said.

"We are new here," Lucy said.

"Well you better come to the palace with me and meet my parents and adopted older brother, my father says when new lions come to Thundera they are made part of his royal court and will have new home," Lion-o said.

They were escort to the palace by Lion-o and one of the guards who helped them.

Then large male lion with a deep red mane came up he had a large scar across his nose. Then a petite lioness came in and she had long auburn hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. There was also a tiger there also in royal clothing.

They saw Lion-o's bleeding arm and became concerned. "I'm okay," Lion-o said.

"I feel like i should take the blame he got it trying to help me get away from a crook," Hannah said.

"Well son I am proud of you and who are all of you?" Claudius said. "I never seen any white lions in these parts, where do you come from?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Eli said and explained.

"They are telling the truth, they now live here, Third earth is their new forever home, they were meant to come here, and we must make sure they are welcome with open arms, and more," Jaga said.

"Welcome to Thundera, you are now the white lion clan, you are going to be most welcome here, Eli you and your family are now part of my royal court," Claudius said. "My family who first ruled Thundera are the red manes, Leona my wife came from the auburn manes. There are other clans, the black manes, blonde manes, chestnut, amber, light brown, and dark brown." he said. "Now having more lions here is great thing. I know all of you are most welcome members of the court," he said.

"Thank you," Eli said.

"Yes and soon is Lion-o's 19th birthday ball and during this ball he will meet all the available lion noble ladies around his age they aren't from the red mane or auburn mane since they are family. Your daughter Hannah is your oldest daughter at eighteen so she will be one of the noble ladies that Lion-o can chose from." Claudius said.

"Me?" Hannah said.

"Remember Hannah this is our new home this is they way things are done we must accept it," Lucy said.

"Okay mom," Hannah said.

"So when is this big birthday ball?" Eli asked.

"It will be held next month on 14th day." Claudius said.

"That doesn't leave me much time to get a dress," Hannah said.

"Don't worry there are plenty of places to have nice dress made in time," Leona said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"I hope you feel welcome in your new home," Lion-o said.

"I hope we do too," Hannah said.

Now in their new home things were going to change for the better hopefully.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah and her family were getting use to living in Thundera. Things were looking up now. They made many new friends with other nobles. It was a great thing to meet all the other lion clans and the other noble clans that lived in Thundera. The family got new clothes to wear. Hannah saw that the royal family had sent servants to their house.

"This will take some getting use to," Hannah said.

"Yes it is," Levi said.

"Don't worry kids," Uncle Marcus said.

They had a large plot of land. They also had new found wealth. But they were still very kind people. Hannah was being fitted for a dress for Lion-o's birthday ball. "Okay now Hannah you will look so beautiful in this dress, now what color fabric where you thinking of?" the seamstress asked.

"I was thinking of a nice light orange," Hannah said.

"How lovely that will really go nice with your creamy white complexion," the seamstress said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

Hannah's dress was lovely it took her breath away. "Wow look at you," Eli said. "You look so beautiful my daughter," he said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Oh my daughter you look so grown up," Eli said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

Everyone in her family got new clothes for the ball. Just in time too because the ball was in a couple of days. Hannah was plenty nervous because due her being the daughter closet to Lion-o's age because her sister and cousins were only 6, 8, 9, and 11 she was the best choice. Hannah knew there were other lion noble ladies hoping to be picked by Lion-o.

The ball came and everyone arrived. Lion-o was standing up front to meet the noble ladies

"Now presenting Valtina of the black mane clan!" the announcer said.

Valtina came up to Lion-o and bowed. She had long black hair that reached her upper back and her eyes were a deep brown. Lion-o kissed her hand and then Valtina went back to her family after her talents were read.

"Presenting Tanali of the amber mane clan!" the announcer said.

Tanali had long curly amber hair she looked very beautiful and her eyes were a copper color. She bowed before Lion-o and he kissed her hand. Then Tanali rejoined her family.

"Presenting Alarise, of the light brown mane clan,' the announcer said.

Alarise bowed to Lion-o her hair was a light brown and reached her shoulders and her eyes were a light brown. Lion-o kissed her hand and she went back to her family.

"Presenting Emerlia, of the dark brown mane clan," the announcer said.

Emerlia bowed to Lion-o her hair was a dark shade of brown and had hazel eyes. Lion-o kissed her hand and she went back to her family.

"Presenting Mishka of the blonde mane clan," the announcer said.

Mishka had long blonde hair with big waves in it that reached the middle of her back and her eyes were deep green that a man could get lost in. She bowed before Lion-o, he kissed her hand and she sat down.

"Presenting Catrina of the chestnut mane clan," the announcer said.

Catrina bowed to Lion-o her hair was a deep chestnut color and she had gray eyes that were hauntingly beautiful. Lion-o kissed her hand and she went back her family.

"Now present Hannah from the newly arrived White lion clan." the announcer said.

Hannah came up to Lion-o and she was nervous. They looked at her soft white fur and her cream colored hair and big blue eyes. Hannah bowed to Lion-o and he kissed her hand and smiled her to calm her nerves. Then Hannah went over to her family.

The ball continued there was lots of talking and dancing. Hannah danced with some of the other lion noblemen her age. "You are very beautiful," said a young noble man who was dancing with her.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"You know I find you white color to be the most mysterious and beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said.

"Thanks, it now sounds like you are trying to butter me up," Hannah said.

"I just saying that a lovely lioness such as yourself should be with a fine strong lion like me," he said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

Hannah now had her turn to dance with prince Lion-o. The two of them were having a wonderful time. Hannah felt like she was dancing on air. Lion-o and her never took their eyes off each other. It was like something inside when they saw each other clicked.

The people watched as the couple danced. Then people were taking a break from the dancing and enjoying some of the available food. "Hannah would you like to see the royal garden?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

"Where are you going?" Tygra asked.

"Going somewhere?" said a lady who was with him.

"Oh hi Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Nice to see you again," Hannah said.

"Hannah this is Cheetara she is Tygra's wife." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cheetara said.

"So where are you two going?" Tygra asked.

"I wanted to show Hannah the royal Garden," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Tygra said. "Cheetara and I were headed for the maze for awhile, and I know Hannah will enjoy the garden it's very beautiful," he said.

Lion-o and Hannah were now in the garden it was very beautiful. There were all kinds of trees, bushes and flowers. "These are such beautiful flowers." Hannah said.

"I know I love coming here," Lion-o said.

"Look the sun is beginning to set." Hannah said.

"It sure is beautiful." Lion-o said.

Soon it turned dark slowly and the fireflies came out and started flickering their lights. "How beautiful." Hannah said.

"It is, we should probably head back before everyone worries," Lion-o said. Then he saw a flower, a jasmine. "A Jasmine," Lion-o said.

"That is my favorite flower," Hannah said. "It is said to mean eternal and unconditional love." she said.

"I know and maybe it means something," Lion-o said placing the flower in Hannah's hair near her ear where it can easily be seen.

"Wow," Hannah said when she saw herself in the pond. "Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome," Lion-o said.

They head back and the celebration continued. Hannah was going to stay at the palace for a few days while Lion-o courts the females and chooses a bride. Hannah was unsure who Lion-o was going to chose but she was happy she made a connection with him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was getting to know the lion noble ladies and Hannah was getting to know the other Lion nobles. Lion-o spent time with each one of the lion noble ladies on separate days. Hannah was becoming friends with the other lion noble ladies.

Today Hannah saw Lion-o playing with a little critter. "Hello Lion-o," Hannah said.

"Oh hello Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Who is this cute little furball?" Hannah asked.

"This is Snarf he's my pet," Lion-o said.

Snarf meowed and rubbed against Hannah's legs. "Awe, aren't you sweet," Hannah said petting Snarf. "He's very handsome pet," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Hannah and Lion-o were talking and having a nice conversation. It was a lovely day outside and very enjoyable. "So Hannah would you like to go for a mount ride?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

Lion-o took Hannah to the stable. "Here were are the stable," Lion-o said. "Now we have several mounts, that one belongs to my dad he's called Thunderbolt," he said. "This one belongs to my mom, her name Heartlock," he said. "This one belongs to my brother his name is Champion," he said. "This one is mine his name is Storm," he said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

"We have other mounts, you can use this one, he's the most gentle," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Hannah said. Once on the mounts they rode through the meadow. "I love how the wind feels in my hair!" she said.

"I thought you would," Lion-o said.

They were enjoying the ride. "I'll race you back to palace!" Hannah said.

"You're on!" Lion-o said. "Giddyup Storm!" he said.

"Giddyup boy!" Hannah said.

The two mounts took off in a gallop. "I'm going to win!" Lion-o said.

"No your not!" Hannah said.

They made it back to the palace it was tie. "It was tie," Lion-o said.

"Well nothing wrong with a tie," Hannah said.

"I guess your right," Lion-o said.

They brushed down the mounts and gave them some food and water. "Good boy," Hannah said petting him.

Hannah and Lion-o were becoming close.

"Lion-o it is getting close to the time for you to pick one of these fine ladies to be your bride," Claudius said.

"I know and I think I know who I want." Lion-o said.

"Good," Claudius said.

The day came for Lion-o to choose his future bride. All the noble ladies were lined up. Valtina was first, then Tanali, then Alarise, then came Emerlia, after her was Mishka, after her was Catrina and finally Hannah. "Okay Lion-o tell us who you chose,' Claudius said.

Lion-o walked up to the ladies and made it all the way down to Hannah. "I choose Hannah, I noticed as I was with her we formed a bond and shared it, I want to be with her for the rest of my life because I love her," Lion-o said. "So Hannah do you accept my hand and become princess of Thundera?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hannah said hugging him. She loved Lion-o and she was happy he loved her.

"Then let's arrange the wedding," Claudius said.

Wedding planning had begun. Everything was going well. The alarm sounded and some guards brought in a wounded panther and worried looking female panther and a dog.

"Panthro are you alright?" Claudius asked.

"It's alright I have had worse wounds than this," Panthro said.

"Where as Grune?" Claudius asked.

"You are looking at him and it's a long story," the female panther said. "My name is Panella and Grune was my cursed form, we were traveling and saw a monkey and a jackal headed for a pyramid it look suspicious so Panthro and I decided to investigate. Inside was Mum-Ra we tried to fight but we fell down a pit and then Panthro broke my curse we eloped and then we made it to dog city where we met Dobo in the pit and the pit master seeing how we were loyal to each other freed all three of us. Dobo has no where to go, so we let him come with us and Mum-Ra attacked us again and now he has an army of hypnotized animals, we must stop him or all of Third earth is doomed," Panella said.

"We got to do something," Tygra said.

"I read during the first war against Mum-Ra all the animals worked together and that is what we must do," Lion-o said.

"I agree, it's time to put our differences aside, we are now part of the big picture," Claudius said.

"Yes, we are it's everyone's problem not just ours," Leona said.

"Lion-o, you take Dobo and Panthro with you, I want you to help unit the animals with us," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Tygra I want you to train new soldiers and get other soldiers ready," Claudius said.

"Yes father!" Tygra said.

"Jaga I want you to get the medics and clerics to create triage center," Claudius said. "We might have causalities," he said.

"Understood my king," Jaga said.

"Panella I want you to take three soldiers and find refugees and bring them to the shelters," Claudius said.

"Yes my king," Panella said.

Then everyone started to work.

Lion-o managed to get the animal kings to agree it was time to unite and fight. They were heading for Thundera. Lion-o was almost killed by one of Mum-Ra's general's but Dobo saved him with only getting minor injuries.

Dobo was reward for his bravery and made a soldier of the Thunderian army. Every animal had come and began training.

Now they were setting up camps and there were many bloody battles. The animals were refusing to give up. Lion-o was ready to help. His father was hurt but he would live. "Lion-o you must lead them into the battle," Claudius said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

The battle was ferocious Lion-o was becoming determined. "I will never give in, I know all these animals they are tired of war, they all want rights and they deserve them, I know they have strengths and I feel it in my heart and I will never give up ever!" Lion-o said. The sword flared to life. It was crackling with a lot of energy. There was fire, lighting and more, Lion-o's hands and arms were becoming burned from it. Then armor of omens came on him from the stones and then light shine from the other animals to the sword and then Mum-Ra was banished to the farthest reaches of the stars. The hypnotized animals were freed and Mum-Ra's generals were arrested.

The armor retracted and Lion-o was exhausted and his hands were burned. He almost collapsed. Jaga examined Lion-o's arms and said he would be fine and there wouldn't be any scars. But Lion-o had receive a cut on the side of his chin there would be a scar from that but other than that he would be okay.

Lion-o's arms were bandaged. Everyone was so happy. "You know only if there was a place where all animals are welcome because all the animals are enjoying this togetherness." Claudius said.

"I was thinking of making a city of unity when the war ended." Lion-o said.

"That is a great idea Lion-o we will start on in a couple of weeks once you heal," Claudius said. "Then we will have the royal wedding," he said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

This was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o was now fully recovered and the royal wedding had begun. Lion-o was standing at the altar in a royal suite. Hannah was in a dress with a silver circlet on her head.

"People of Thundera we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of prince Lion-o and Hannah of the white lion clan," the priest said. "Hannah do you promise be a shining example as princess of Thundera, to help in any way you can and become the queen who will rule by Lion-o's side?" he asked.

"I do," Hannah said.

"Good," the priest said. "Now let's begin," he said. "Lion-o do you take Hannah to be your wife, princess and future queen, to love her, to never leave her for another, to adore her, to protect her, to rule with her, and to cherish until the day that death makes you both part?" he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Hannah do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince, and future king, to love him, to be loyal to him, to obey him, to adore him, to take heart in him, to rule with him and to cherish until the day that death make you both part?" the preacher said.

"I do," Hannah said.

"Now you both must tie the ribbon," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Hannah tied a big golden ribbon together and to show they are now one. "Now you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Hannah shared a wonderful kiss. "I present to you Prince Lion-o and Princess Hannah!" the preacher said. Lion-o and Hannah soon left on their honeymoon. They came back a few weeks later to start the plans for the city. They were going to make in a large area of fertile unclaimed land. There was going to be a council of animals to lead the people.

"I chose Leoporia to be the council member for the cats, I talked to Jaga and Tygra and she's the best, she's strong, brave and wise beyond her years," Lion-o said.

Each animal leader chose their own representative for their species on the council.

The city was starting to be built now that technology was around once again it made building it easier.

Lion-o and Hannah were excited for Tygra and Cheetara because they had just welcome twin boys into the world. They named the Javan and Chexor after their late fathers.

The city was going to take a while to complete.

There were buildings to designs and roads to make. It was going well and the work was hard. The other animals made a statue of Lion-o because it was his idea that started the city and he was the one who brought them together. They were making it surprise and it was going to be done soon.

It had been nearly four years since the city was starting to be built and now they were putting the finishing touches on it. Lion-o was now 23 and Hannah was now 22 this was a big moment the city was ready and the other animals showed what they did.

"Look at that," Lion-o said.

"The animals were making this for you because it was your idea for the city and you brought them together." Tygra said.

"I am shock and happy," Lion-o said.

The city of unity was soon filling with animals.

Lion-o and Hannah were soon going to be king and queen of Thundera. Lion-o's parents were stepping down because they felt Lion-o and Hannah were ready. The coronation was about to begin. Lion-o and Hannah were kneeling and Jaga place the crown of the king on Lion-o and then placed the crown of the queen on Hannah. "All hail king Lion-o and queen Hannah!" Jaga said.

"Long live the king and queen!" the crowd chanted.

Lion-o smiled at Hannah who smiled back. Ruling a kingdom wasn't easy. It could be quite stressful at times. But Lion-o and Hannah always found time to be together.

It had been almost a year since Lion-o and Hannah became king and queen. Hannah discovered she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Lion-o. "Hello Lion-o," she greeted him after he came in after a rough day.

"Hey sweetheart," Lion-o said.

"I have something to tell you," Hannah said.

"Oh what is it?" Lion-o asked as he flopped down tired on the bed.

"We're, going to have a baby," Hannah said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Thundera continues to grow," Hannah said.

Lion-o picked up Hannah and spun around laughing.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Hannah's parents came to visit the palace. Eli hugged Hannah. "My sweetheart is just me or is life in the palace making you fat," Eli said.

"Eli," Lucy said.

"Sorry I noticed she put on a little weight," he said.

"I'm pregnant," Hannah said.

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful,"Lucy said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Eli said.

Claudius and Leona heard the good news and they were quite happy about it. "An heir to the crown," Claudius said.

"This great I am going to be a grandmother," Leona said.

"I am going to be an uncle!" Tygra said.

"I am going to be an aunt," Cheetara said.

This was great indeed. Hannah and Lion-o were going to have their first baby. Things were calm and peaceful nothing could be more perfect. "Now we can raise our baby in a time of peace and unity," Lion-o said.

"We sure can," Hannah said.

Technology was more common now and used almost everyday so things were a bit different but things were going great in other words. Everyone was getting use to it and they were quick to get use to it.

Hannah was getting use to being pregnant. She felt sick and tired. "I just want to rest," Hannah said.

"I can understand that completely Hannah," Lucy said.

"I can understand that too," Leona said. "It's not easy to be with child," she said.

"But I know you will be a wonderful mother," Lucy said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

The months passed by quickly and Hannah's belly was growing big and round.

Today Tygra and Cheetara were coming over for a visit. "Remember to be extra careful in the palace and not run Aunt Hannah ragged." Tygra said.

"Your father is right, Aunt Hannah is going to be having a baby soon and she needs to rest." Cheetara said.

"Okay," the boys said.

"Hi Tygra and Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"Hello Tygra and Cheetara," Hannah said.

"Hi Lion-o and Liosia," Tygra said.

"Hannah you look in full bloom," Cheetara said touching Hannah's belly.

"Thanks, I am feeling quite perky today," Hannah said.

"She sure is," Lion-o said laughing. "She's feeling great, and I am glad," he said.

"Hi Uncle Lion-o and Aunt Hannah!" the twins said.

"Hello Javan and Chexor." Lion-o said.

"Good to see you two," Hannah said.

Hannah was enjoying the visit. She smiled and rubbed her belly. "What is it Hannah?" Lion-o asked.

"The baby is kicking away," Hannah said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. "Wow, it feels like it's doing okay in there," he said.

"Yes it makes me feel I am being a good mother," Hannah said.

"You are a good mother," Lion-o said hugging her.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

To be continued.


End file.
